The Sound Of Silence
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When it stops being just one ambush... when they try it repeatedly, the whole Raw roster is under threat. But from who?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by the ambush on last night's episode of** _ **Monday Night Raw**_ **. I normally don't like the** _ **"Who ambushed you?"**_ **storyline but it did catch my attention last night as it was left up in the air like a lot of** _ **Miami Vice**_ **episodes.**

 _ **Last Week, Monday Night Raw after Balor/Anderson...**_

" _And you're sure you didn't see anything?" Amanda asks as she, Finn, Kurt and Cass stayed near a battered Enzo Amore._

" _No sign of who it was, kiddo… it feels like there's something on my back." Enzo says, Amanda checking him… and seeing a note._

' _Think we can't get to you after what you caused? We'll see about that and you'll see the kind of damage we can do to you!'_

" _This your attempt at a mind fuck? Give it your A-game, jackass!" Amanda mutters._

" _Watch your mouth!" Finn, Kurt, Cass and Enzo said simultaneously, which made the Demon Mistress jump slightly._

" _Sorry… I just start cursing like a sailor when I get angry or freaked out." Amanda says, her face going a light shade of red and Finn lightly rubbing his left hand on her lower back… before it drifted lower and Amanda let out a startled shriek as she felt her ass being squeezed, Finn laughing._

" _Oh, funny man, huh?!" Amanda says, returning the favor and Finn yelping out in shock as her small hand swatted his ass._

" _Take it to your locker room, you two!" Kurt says, Finn's arms locking around Amanda and her screaming when he picked her up over his right shoulder and took her out of the trainer's room._

" _And use a damn condom!" Enzo yells._

 _Finn and Amanda reached their locker room, Finn kicking the door closed and locking it before pinning Amanda against the door and the two kissing as her left leg locked around his waist and he held her right leg up to his left hip before pulling her Balor Club tank top up over her head and kissing her on her sternum after removing her white lace push up bra._

 _Untangling her leg from him, Amanda gripped at Finn's shirt and pulled it up over his head before both headed towards the shower…_

 **Present time,** _ **Monday Night Raw…**_

Dressed in her black and white leather ring outfit, Amanda readjusted her knee pads and tied her converse sneakers, which stopped below her knee… but she had that eerie feeling that she as well as the Raw roster were being watched.

' _Relax… it's just nerves.'_ Amanda thought before she heard the door open and saw Finn walk into the locker room, Amanda standing up and the two kissing after he walked over and pulled her to him by her hips.

"It's too quiet here… something isn't right." Amanda whispers when their foreheads were pressed together.

"It is quiet here… I think we should search the arena." Finn says… before his phone chimed and he saw a text.

' _Need to discuss the triple threat match tonight.-Kurt'_

"Go talk to him, I'll be okay." Amanda says before the two kiss again and Finn left. Amanda pulled her Balor Club hoodie on and zipped it up before heading out of the locker room to go find Enzo and Cass.

Footsteps thundered down the hallway and Amanda's head snapped up… before they stopped and she brushed it off, continuing down the hallway.

Walking into the GM's office, Finn closed the door and Kurt looked at him.

"Hey, Finn. Something you wanted to discuss?" Kurt says, Finn turning confused.

"You just… texted me, I thought that…" Finn says, handing his phone to Kurt and Kurt looking at his own phone.

"Something ain't right here…" Kurt says, handing Finn's phone back to him and Finn putting it away… before it hit him.

"Mandy!" Finn says, bolting out of the office and down the hallways with Kurt following after him…

At the same time, Amanda turned the corner and was immediately grabbed by a masked assailant as another one ran at her… 12 years of wrestling experience and 22 years of martial arts experience kicking in, Amanda flipped the assailant holding onto her over her right shoulder and onto the marble floor before running at the second one and kicking him in his back before Karate chopping him on the back of his neck and turning around, grabbing the metal pipe the other one tried to hit her with and spinning him around until he lost his grip and crashed right into the wall.

The pipe gripped in her hands, the two pulled themselves up and tried to gang up on her again, only to hear Finn and Kurt shouting and run off, Finn and Kurt checking on Amanda.

"I'm good." Amanda says as Finn rested his hand on her back and Kurt radioed for security, having grabbed a two way radio after last week.

"You sure, lass?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding and Finn pulling her into his arms, the two holding each other and Kurt lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back.

' _No one fucking attacks my roster, no one!'_ Kurt thought angrily.

In many ways, they were his family… and he would protect them with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Security's still searching the building… stay back here until it's cleared of danger." Kurt says after the three were in his office… but he knew the young couple in from of him way too well and knew that their nerves were shot all to hell and Kurt saw the small black angel wings on Amanda's right wrist when she pushed her sleeve up.

"Our matches are coming up soon, we can't stay back here all night." Amanda says in between pacing back and forth but stopping when she felt Finn's right hand rubbing up and down her back.

Kurt was about to respond when the door opened again and all three saw Seth walk in… and Seth saw Amanda instinctively keeping some weight off of her left leg and ran to her, Amanda stopping him.

"I'm okay… just twisted it." Amanda says.

"How?!" Seth asks.

"Beating up two idiots who ambushed me. It's not that big of a deal." Amanda says but from the look in Seth's dark eyes, she knew he was angry. "Don't you dare…" She says in a warning tone… but they were cut off by a girl wandering into the office.

"Hi…" Kurt says, not seeing the usual backstage pass that fans normally had.

"Hi… um…" The girl says before quickly darting back out of the room, Seth running out the door and looking around in the hallway but only seeing a security guard passing, no sign of the girl.

"The fuck is going on here?" Seth mutters… unaware that Roman's young daughter Joelle heard him.

"Uncle Sethie, why are you swearing?" Joelle asks, Seth jumping and turning around before he saw the 8 year old.

"Come on, Jojo. It's not safe here." Seth says, guiding the young girl to the office and Joelle and Amanda hugging.

"Hey, sweetheart, enjoying summer break?" Amanda asks before Joelle and Finn hugged and Joelle noticed how Amanda was standing.

"What happened, Auntie Mandy?" Joelle asks, Amanda hesitating on telling her goddaughter what had happened as she did not want to give the young girl any nightmares.

Outside across the street, the two assailants stopped running to catch their breath in a nearby alleyway.

"Damn it… she break anything?" The first one, who was taller in height and much like the second one was a bit of a mix between slim and muscular, asks as he rubbed the back of his own neck.

"I hope not… damn it! That's the last time we listen to only part of the conversation, that woman kicked our asses without any hesitation!" The second one says. "How does someone so tiny do that?! Balor helped teach a lot of things to her but she seems like she's been doing more of those moves before they met!" He says… before both saw the girl approach them, her slapping the slimmer one.

"Ow! Lady, what the hell?!" He yelled.

"That is for trying to rough that girl up!" She says, the first one exposing his bruised arms.

"Look at what that hellcat did to me! See?! All we were gonna do is give her a few scratches and lock her in a room!" He says, the girl reaching over and yanking their masks off.

Much to her shock, it was the same two she had ran into a week ago.

"Miss…" The first one says, the girl taking off and him trying to stop her but was stopped by his friend.

"Let her go, Christopher." The second man says, Christopher Daniels narrowing his eyes.

"Frankie, she knows what we look like now, she-" Christopher says.

"Won't tell Mandy if she knows what's good for her… if Lily does, let me handle it." Frankie says, Christopher hoping that Frankie was right.

Sneaking back into the arena wouldn't be easy… and both knew Kurt was most likely making most of the matches lumberjack, steel cages or amping up security.

Once the clearance was given back in the arena, everyone was getting ready… and Amanda was exhibiting another nervous habit, pulling the zipper of her hoodie up and down until Finn took her left hand into his right one.

"I don't think they'll come back, love… but you recognised them, didn't you?" Finn says, asking the last part.

Amanda nodded… and thought back…

 _ **8/15/11…**_

" _Take five." Amanda says quietly, Eve Torres getting out of the ring and finding the others as Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian got into the ring. "Two members of Immortal… to what do I owe this spur of the moment-" She starts to ask._

" _Cut the bullshit, you scrawny bitch! We know you helped RVD and Booker T ruin any chance of The Young Bucks being in any other major wrestling promotion!" Kazarian says in a malicious tone, Amanda pursing her lips together._

" _Is that what Nick and Matt told you, that I helped ruin it? All I did was observe their behavior at the tryout and then agree with my friends that Nick and Matt were rude and disrespectful and that it's also a phase that hits young ones hard at times… I'm sure you're no strangers to being surrounded by it with how cocky that some of your younger co-workers get at times." Amanda says, both looking at the 21 year old. "Yeah, six years here has put me through some ups and downs at times… but I learned humility. People crash and fall." She says._

" _She learned how to have a mouth if nothing else." Christopher says after looking at Frankie._

" _And how to avoid credit for her own actions… or so she thinks." Frankie says before turning to Amanda. "Credit where credit is due sweetheart, maybe it's time to pay up." He says with a menacing smirk._

" _Try it! I've got 16 years worth of martial arts experience, you mouthy fucks!" Amanda says in a daring tone, Christopher falling back after Amanda jumped off the ropes like a springboard and spun around before kicking him right in the jaw, Frankie's eyes wide with shock. "You want some of this too, Mr. Fortune Four?!" She asks challengingly._

" _Hey!" All three heard, looked and saw John get into the ring. "Leave my sister the hell alone!" He says, Frankie pulling Christopher up._

" _I think she broke it!" Christopher says in a muffled voice, holding his jaw._

 _The two left and John turned to Amanda, who was trying to hide that she reaggravated a nine year old injury as she kept her left leg off the ground a bit._

" _If only they'd let me do that on Tv instead of sticking me in matches where my opponent targets my eyes or hair." Amanda says, John pulling her into a hug._

" _All in it's time, Mandy." John says._

" _Yeah…" Amanda says._

 _In the backstage area, Christopher and Frankie stopped for a second._

" _5'1"... maybe 105 pounds?! How the hell does she pull moves like that and not injure something of hers?!" Christopher shouted._

" _AJ taught her that, I know he did… that or she's been learning from the New Japan roster." Frankie says._


	3. Chapter 3

**Present time…**

"A week later, I was getting a call from Kurt, who said that if I ever ran into those two again that I should beat them so badly that they won't walk right for weeks…" Amanda says as Finn's left arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Think it worked or if it pissed them off worse?" She asks as Finn traced his fingers along one of the black angel wings on Amanda's white shorts.

"Security can keep them outside…" Finn says, part of Amanda's Balor Club hoodie gripped in his right hand and him pulling her close to him in a slightly rough kiss.

"I had a feeling you two were seeing each other!"

Both let out startled choking noises and put about three inches in distance between them, Finn rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back… only for both to see Nick Jackson, who let out a startled scream when Amanda slapped him on his right forearm.

"No jumpscares with me, that's how Scott Dawson ended up with a black eye!" Amanda says, Nick not used to this side of his former rival turned friend.

"Why the hell is she so jumpy?" Nick asks.

"Daniels and Kazarian were here… as well as some strange girl." Finn says, the last part startling Nick.

"Roughly about the same height as her, dark hair, green grey eyes?" Nick asks.

"You know her? Nick, what the hell is going on?" Amanda asks.

"Her name's Lily. You know how Ellen and I were legally separated for a few months? Well, that was around the time I met Lily… and we were together." Nick says, thinking that Amanda was about to chew him out for that… but she had a look in her eyes that meant she wanted to hear the full story before speaking. "It ended amicably, we're still friends." He says.

"That's good. Some relationships don't end too well." Amanda says.

"There's something else… she knows Kaz and Daniels." Nick says.

"How exactly? Sort of similar to when I met Kenny Omega?" Amanda asks, remembering early last year when Luke, Karl and Finn had introduced her to Kenny and that was how she reconnected with Nick and Matt.

"I'm not sure exactly. Even when we were together, she was and is quite secretive about her life before I met her… it's like she's got one big secret that's making her also keep lots of smaller secrets from the same timeframe." Nick says.

"Some aren't meant to be known yet." Amanda says, scratching lightly at her right wrist and Nick pulled the sleeve up and saw a small set of angel wings tattooed there before looking at the small diva. "Yeah… I figured, why not. Needles don't really freak me out anymore." She says, feeling a finger poke her back. "I know that's you." She says, Noam Dar trying to hide a smile… but when she turned, he saw the shaken feeling hidden in her eyes and the Scottish man turned concerned.

"What happened?" Noam asks.

"Just a disagreement… where's…" Amanda says, looking for Alicia… but then she realised it. "She hurt her arm badly after knocking Sasha onto the mat, didn't she?" She asks.

"Yeah, so it's a singles match between us." Noam says.

Later out in the ring, Amanda and Noam were trading moves and it wasn't long before she hit the Demon's Destruction on him and pinned him, the bell ringing and Motley Crue's _Too Young To Fall In Love_ playing.

They shook hands afterwards and Finn and Amanda kissed… but all three jumped when they heard the familiar _"Say yeah!"_ and saw the two that made up the team known as The Revival, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder… only they weren't alone.

Following them were Daniels and Frankie… and Frankie grabbed a microphone.

"Who are those two?!" Corey asks.

"What, gonna try to jump me again or are you looking for a fair fight?! Where's Lily?!" Amanda shouted, Frankie laughing for a few seconds.

"You really don't understand, do you? Lily could be in the audience, for all any of us know she could be in this very ring!" Frankie says.

"This is crazy. You can't seem to let the past go and I don't know how you dragged them into it when Dash's jaw isn't fully healed." Finn says, Dash taking the microphone.

"Not mad about that, she was trying to protect herself from another head injury." Dash says.

Out of the corner of her left eye, Amanda saw Lily near the bell… but then another set of words blared through.

" _Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!"_

"Shield…" Amanda whispered as the music blared and sure enough, Dean, Seth and Roman walked through the crowd and over the barricade, Seth with a microphone in hand and a menacing look levelled at the four on the stage.

"The Lunatic Fringe, The Architect and The Big Dog? This doesn't concern-" Frankie says.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped, Frankie a bit startled. "That young lady in the ring… that's our Shield sister. And nobody hurts her!" He says.

Feeling a tug at her knee pad, Amanda crouched down and looked at Lily.

"The hell is going on here?" Lily asks.

"I don't know, I honestly wasn't thinking that The Shield would be a team on screen again." Amanda whispers.

Lily walked over to the four on the stage and looked at Frankie.

"Back down." Lily says in a low tone, Frankie looking at her.

"Are you crazy?! What did she say to you?!" Frankie asks.

"She had no idea they were back as a team… and she's telling the truth." Lily says, Frankie turning mad.

"Hold on now! Nobody makes another move!" Kurt says as he walked out to the stage. "Kaz, Daniels, you crossed the line last week when you jumped Enzo Amore and then tried to jump Mandy earlier… thing is, she whipped your asses like there was no tomorrow!" He says, the fans cheering.

"What's your point, old man?" Frankie asks, Kurt looking right at him.

"Old man, huh?" Kurt says with a humorless laugh. "My point is, this roster is my family… and you don't jump my family! Otherwise..." He says before everyone jumped back as Braun Strowman stormed out to the stage.

"I thought that the monster among men would be out for six months!" Corey exclaimed.

"How about a two on one handicap match tonight, The Addiction vs the monster among men?" Kurt says.

"You're on!" Christopher says.

In the backstage area, Amanda had found Nick.

"The Addiction?" Nick questions.

"Well they can't exactly call themselves Bad Influence anymore after the falling out with TNA Impact. Much like you and Matt no longer go by Generation Me." Amanda says, Nick seeing the look in her eyes and knew that Amanda was startled.

"Lily was out there… I heard her." Nick says.

"What exactly is going on? Is she part of the Bullet Club like you and Matt?" Amanda asks. But before Nick could answer, he saw Amanda grimace slightly as she rubbed her left ear when a ringing sound echoed in it. "I forgot how loud The Shield's theme music is." She says.

"Nowhere near as deafening as Batista's was… but seriously, how are you health wise?" Nick says.

"You were watching the show in London earlier this month, weren't you?" Amanda asks, knowing that Nick was referring to Amanda falling to one knee when her heart started beating too fast and her head started to ache. "I'm okay. It was just a mild case of motion sickness." She says.

"So no relapses of them?" Nick asks.

"All clear. I've been off the anticonvulsants for almost two years, cleared and healthy." Amanda says, the two hugging.

Nick was happy to know that she was okay... because it worried him to death when he watched the news three years earlier and found out that she was in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda had been wandering around to clear her head… and stopped, her eyes widening as she ran to a barely conscious Colin and helped him up.

"Damn, kiddo… who the hell are these people, why do they keep attacking us?" Colin asked as he pulled the small diva in for a hug.

"People I pissed off who won't let it go… I'm sorry, buddy." Amanda says as she managed to help him up and lean him against her… neither one of them had noticed the necklace designed like a chain left behind on the floor as they left.

At the same time, Lily was wandering around when Seth caught up with her.

"Hey, there you are. Kind of startled us when you ran off." Seth says.

"I don't always like to stick around once chaos has been kicked off." Lily says.

"It's not normally like this… please don't be scared off." Seth says.

"I noticed some tension in your expression earlier. They were gonna bring up the fact that after your group split up that Amanda started changing, weren't they?" Lily says.

"Yeah. Changes were subtle at first, I thought she was still adjusting to her meds." Seth says.

"Meds?" Lily asks, Seth looking at her and explaining it…

 _ **7/28/14…**_

 _Opening his sleepy eyes, Seth knew that Amanda was far from asleep and ran his fingers up and down the 24 year old's spine like he always did._

" _You always know when I can't sleep." Amanda says after turning to face him._

" _Something on your mind?" Seth asks._

" _Remember when I said that someone new signed with the company back in May? I met him earlier, got to work with him… it was fun." Amanda says, Seth having not seen a real smile on her face since April as she had been devastated when The Ultimate Warrior passed away._

" _Do I need to give this guy a talking to?" Seth asks._

" _Seth, no. Come on, you don't need to do that, he's a new friend." Amanda says but Seth still had that look on his face. "You're gonna find him anyway and talk to him, aren't you?" She asks, Seth nodding lightly… and also noticing that Amanda was fidgeting slightly as a result of the chills and tremors she sometimes got from the meds and pulled the covers closer to her. "I really hate what this stuff is doing to me… it makes me scared to sleep sometimes." She says as he held her._

" _I'm here, kiddo… don't be afraid." Seth whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Just because the Shield had split on Tv didn't mean that they didn't care about each other._

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective, later into the show…**

"No, no, no, don't shake your big 7 foot tall head at me. Be a man, Cass and show me what a solo act can do!" I demanded as Enzo and Finn kept grabbing me to get my attention.

I wasn't exactly sure how I got dragged into this storyline but after The Addiction, The Revival and the Big Show left the ring, things had gone and… spiraled.

When I finally turned around, I saw Enzo with a small sad smile. He pulled his right earlobe and pulled me in for a hug.

"Kiddo, here comes the next part." Enzo whispered before we let go.

"Uh pardon the family fest, but there is another piece missing to this story. Mandy we saw you attack Cass with a paint can to the back of the head." Corey claimed.

I looked at Corey and then at Colin, confused… the fuck is going on here?

"Fifties hair style say what?" I asked. They pulled the footage on screen to see someone who was smaller than me come up behind my 7ft tall friend with a paint can and hit his head.

Once the footage ended, I looked at Enzo and then to Kurt and Colin as I tried to figure out how to explain this next part in front of them as well as a family friendly audience… damn it Seth, I hope you found Lily.

"So this is gonna be embarrassing to say in front of millions of people but I didn't do that... look." I said as I pointed to the screen to see me and Finn leaning against a wall, kissing all hot and heavy.

 **Enzo's perspective...**

Once it ended, she looked at the crowd as they started to wolf whistle.

"See I didn't do it, plus that person was smaller than me and not wearing nail polish." The camera showed her left hand and they saw a burnt orange polish. "Stop trying to make me out to be a bitch, Corey. We're tolerating each other nowadays. Don't push it to me hating you again."

Corey nodded and left it alone before I looked at Mandy with red cheeks and Cass shook his head, a smirk on his face… but Kurt had anger in his eyes.

And naturally so, he sees Mandy as a daughter and that video made him furious.

"Run Finn!" She shouted, the two running.

 **Third person perspective...**

Later that night after Kurt and Finn had a long talk about Mandy and the Irish Demon King's activities, the couple laid in their hotel room after they made love.

Finn was laying on his back while he ran his fingers through Amanda's silky dyed hair.

"Kurt can be scary when he tries to protect you. He's more intimidating than Hunter or your father was when they threatened me because of you." Finn said before the two kissed.

"He goes all papa bear… he still sees me as that little girl and it's hard when they grow up and change. Hell, before he knows it, Kyra's going to be driving herself to college, Kody's gonna be learning to drive… Giuliana's already six years old, it just seems like yesterday that she was that little baby he held for the first time. Sophia's gonna be in kindergarten soon, Nikoletta's already crawling and climbing out of her playpen…" Amanda says as she turned to face Finn.

"In another year or two, we could have a family of our own." Finn says, Amanda smiling.

"Here's hoping the first one's a son… I'm not sure I can handle a daughter who acts like I did as a kid." Amanda says as the two kissed.

"If we have a daughter who's like you, I'm in for it when she starts dating." Finn says before both fell asleep.

Morning started with foggy and weirdly chilly weather… and a knock at the door.

Amanda slipped out of the bed and pulled on her satin stormy blue panties before she stood up, pulling on one of Finn's shirts and yelping slightly when he swatted her right hip.

"Always the playful one in the morning." Amanda says before they kissed and she walked over and unlocked the door.

When she opened it, a set of brown eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Mandy?! Is that really you?!"

"JoMo…" Amanda manages to say.

She hadn't expected John Morrison to be on the other side of the door that morning.


End file.
